


Let it snow

by trolla22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolla22/pseuds/trolla22
Summary: Haechan was planning to stay inside all day, wrapped up in blankets and watching Netflix.His boyfriend on the other hand, had some other plans.That is how they ended up spending the whole day outside in the snow.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Let it snow

‘Hyuck, wake up!’, Haechan felt someone shaking him, effectively waking him from his sleep. ‘Hyuck, baby, come on wake up. It’s snowing outside!’, again that voice said out loud, clearly very excited. 

Haechan looked up, still half-asleep, to see Yangyang, his boyfriend of almost four years now, excitedly sitting and wriggling on their bed. The younger boy had the biggest smile plastered on his face. 

Haechan looked at their alarm clock to see that it was only 8:30am in the morning. ‘It’s way too early for this’, he thought, and started to close his eyes again. But he should have known better; Yangyang would never let him go back to sleep again. And he was correct, because just a moment later, he felt something heavy on top of him. 

‘Come on Hyuckiee, wake up’, he heard Yangyang mumble against his chest. ‘If you don’t wake up, I’m going to have to resort to the tickle attack’. At that, Haechan immediately sat up, causing the other boy to laugh out loudly. 

‘Why are you even up this early?’, he asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes. ‘I told you already, it’s snowing! The first snow of this year!’, came the reply. Haechan could only sigh at that, he knew how much his boyfriend loved snow so he was pretty sure that Yangyang already had a whole day planned ahead for them. So much for staying inside all day, wrapped up in blankets while watching romcoms together. 

‘I was thinking we could go outside, looking for a place to sled. And later we could make a snowman and snow angels. We could also visit the ice rink. Oh, and we could also have a little snowball fight!’, Yangyang exclaimed excitedly. Haechan could only stare at the boy, looking at how his whole face lights up talking about the snow. ‘Whatever you want babe’, came Haechan’s reply. ‘But you better be prepared to take hundreds of pictures of me with the snow. I need a cute picture for instagram’, Haechan said. ‘Of course, anything for my beautiful and sexy boyfriend’, Yangyang replied, leaning forward to kiss him. 

* * *

After they both showered and had breakfast, they were outside, looking for some form of a hill to go sledding. They were walking hand in hand, whilst carrying their sledges in their other hands. It was a little colder than Haechan expected it to be, so he tried to walk as close to his boyfriend as possible, hoping that his bodyheat would warm him up a bit. 

After nearly thirty minutes of walking around, they finally found a place that was steep enough and that wasn’t too crowded. ‘It’s so beautiful up here’, he said, amazed by the view, after they reached the top of the hill. ‘Not as beautiful as you’, Yangyang replied almost immediately, causing Haechan to roll his eyes at him with a small smile tugging at his lips. ‘Last one at the bottom pays for lunch!’, Yangyang suddenly exclaimed, taking Haechan off guard. ‘Hey, that’s not fair! I wasn’t ready’, he screamed after Yangyang. 

Almost two hours had passed, with the two of them having the best time of their lives. ‘I’m getting tired from running up this hill over and over again’, Haechan said with a puff. ‘Yeah, me too. Let’s stop after this one’, came Yangyang’s answer. Once they got at the bottom of the hill - for the thousand time that day - Haechan flopped down onto the snow. ‘I’m going to make a snow angel’, he sing-sang ‘are you going to join me?’. Yangyang stood there, amused, looking at how the brown-haired bow was spreading out his arms and legs in effort to make a snow angel. ‘Is it looking like an angel already?’ the older boy asked. ‘Babe, you always look like an angel’, was the reply. Haechan laughed loudly at that, ‘What is up with you? You’re being so cheesy today, even more than usual’. ‘What, can’t a boy show some love and affection to his perfect, amazing boyfriend anymore?’ was all Yangyang had to say. Haechan felt his cheeks warming up, despite the cold weather. It was crazy how he could still get so flustered after almost four years of dating. But he loved it when Yangyang was being so affectionate and cheesy, not that he would ever admit it out loud. 

* * *

After the boys successfully made snow angels and a subpar snowman, they decided to go to a café nearby to grab something hot to warm them up. ‘This weather really calls for some hot chocolate’, Yangyang said ‘it’s an unwritten rule to have hot chocolate when it’s snowing’. Haechan was nodding in agreement, hot chocolate was definitely the best when it was freezing outside. ‘Can I have two hot chocolates, one piece of chocolate cake and one piece of cheesecake please’, he heard Yangyang order. 

They sat in the café for almost an hour, eating their cakes and drinking their hot chocolate whilst falling into comfortable conversations. After finishing his hot chocolate Haechan looked up, only to find Yangyang looking at him with the biggest grin ever. ‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’, he let out. ‘You’ve got something above your lips. Here let me get it for you’, Yangyang said. And before Haechan could remove it, he felt a pair of lips moving gently over his. ‘That was the most cliché thing ever’, Haechan said after they broke the kiss. ‘Yeah, but you love it’, the other boy replied. Not knowing what to say back, Haechan chose to just shut up the boy in front of him by slotting their lips together once again. 

* * *

It was 9pm and they had just finished dinner earlier, steak cooked by Yangyang. The two boys were now curled up together on their couch, close to finishing the movie The Holiday. Their day had been eventful to say the least. After leaving the café, they had an impromptu snowball fight on the streets that lasted way longer than it had to. They decided to go ice skating at the ice rink for a while before grabbing lunch - which Haechan paid for, as promised. Afterwards they just walked around in the snow, taking pictures of each other every now and then. They also asked a few strangers to take pictures of the two of them together, which turned out to be Haechan’s favorite pictures. He would probably post one of those on his instagram. He was just lazily scrolling through the pictures they took a few hours before, stopping on one picture in particular. It was a picture of the two of them together. Haechan was smiling brightly at the camera, while Yangyang was standing next to him with an arm around his waist and kissing his left cheek. He opened his instagram app and uploaded that very picture captioning it with “With my little snow angel  🤍 ”. 

He was about to grab the remote control to put on another movie, before Yangyang decided to turn of the television. ‘Hey babe, let’s go somewhere. I want to show you something’ Yangyang said. ‘What? Like right now? It’s almost 9:30pm and it’s like -10 degrees outside’, he responded, astonished by Yangyang’s proposal. ‘Pleaseee. We’ll just wear multiple layers’, Yangyang said with a pout. Who was he kidding, he knew that he could never say no to his boyfriend. 

So that’s how, not even ten minutes later, they were walking outside, hands intertwined. Haechan had no idea where they were going, he was just simply letting himself being guided by Yangyang. ‘It’s such a pretty place, wait ‘till you see it’, he heard the voice beside him say. ‘I have to admit, I was a little bit inspired by Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind after watching it the other day’, Yangyang said with a small laugh. 

After twenty more minutes of walking, Yangyang finally came to a halt. He could feel Yangyang slightly squeezing his hand so he turned his face a little to the side to look at him. ‘It’s just behind those trees. The place I wanted to show you’, Yangyang said. They moved further, passing by the trees Yangyang pointed out earlier. The sight that welcomed him was beautiful. The lake that was usually there during the other seasons, was now fully frozen. The moon shone bright that night, reflecting its moonlight on the ice, somehow making it look more magical than it already was. 

Before he knew it, Yangyang let go of his hand and ran up on the ice. ‘Come on Hyuck, it’s entirely safe. It won’t crack, don’t worry about it!’ Yangyang yelled from where he was standing. Haechan, although still a little skeptical, decided to just trust his boyfriend, quickly walking towards him. Once he reached his boyfriend he was met by a big hug. After breaking the hug, Yangyang cupped his face with both hands. ‘Have I already told you how much I love you today?’, the boy asked him, causing him to blush (he convinced himself that it was just the cold). He slightly shook his head no, which was harder than he thought since Yangyang was still cupping his face. ‘Well, I love you so much Hyuck. You have no idea’, the boy breathed out. ‘I love you. I love you. I love you’, Yangyang continuously said whilst smoldering Haechan’s whole face with tiny kisses. ‘Stop babe. I can’t breathe’, Haechan said while letting out a laugh, completely out of breath. Two more minutes passed with Yangyang kissing him everywhere on his face. He kissed him on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his jaw, and the corners of his lips. Once Yangyang finally stopped, he leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. ‘I love you too’, he replied, after they broke their kiss. 

They were lying down now, cuddling each other on the ice. Haechan was laying half on top of Yangyang and was listening to his boyfriend who was pointing out stars and constellations in the sky whilst excitedly talking about them. ‘And that one is Cassiopeia. That one was named after a queen in the Greek mythology. She was really well-known for her beauty. The constellation is really easy to find, since it has the form of a “W” or “M”. It also really helps that the stars that form this constellation are really bright’, Yangyang continued, obviously happy to share this knowledge with his boyfriend. 

As he was lying there, listening to the babbling of his boyfriend, he found himself thinking: ‘I could die right now. I’m just so happy. I’m just exactly where I want to be’.There was nothing else he could wish for. He had a job that he loved. He had the most amazing friends who were always there for him through thick and thin. And most importantly, he had the best boyfriend ever who he loved to death. With him by his side, there was nothing else he would need. 


End file.
